Cuando los cerezos florecen
by Nitsuka
Summary: Kakashi y Sakura son enviados a una larga misión al país de la nieve. En el camino descubren que muchas cosas cambiaron y que quizás, nuevos sentimientos aparecieron. Mi primer fic, dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció.
1. Reencuentro

**Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic. Amo esta pareja, no es mi favorita, pero la adoro. Espero que les guste porque me costó mucho hacerlo. Tengo listos 3 capítulos, y pronto los subo. El 4º está en proceso leeeento, pero seguro (últimamente no me siento muy inspirada). Pretendo que esta sea una historia larga, así que veremos que pasa...**

**En fin, disfruten! **

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos_

_**Inner Sakura **_(todavía no apareció)**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

El sol entró por la ventana de la habitación iluminando unos hermosos cabellos rosas. La joven abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes y comenzó a refregárselos. Estiró sus extremidades con ánimo – _mmm… qué bien dormí_ - , se paró y se asomó a la ventana. _Es un hermoso día…_ – exclamó la pelirrosa, quien luego miró el reloj… eran las 11 y media.

¡¡¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ??!!.¡Se me hizo tarde! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría a cambiarse.

Apresuradamente se puso sus shorts negros, su remera rosa sin mangas, la pequeña tela que hacía una especie de pollera sobre sus pantalones, y finalmente sus largas botas. Salió de su habitación, agarró unas galletas y salió disparada a la calle. Unos 3 minutos después disminuyó la velocidad hasta terminar caminando tranquilamente –_ Qué tonta soy, es Kakashi-sensei, no se porque salí tan apurada… de seguro llega tarde como siempre_ – lanza un suspiro. En 15 minutos ya había llegado al puente, donde solía reunirse el equipo 7. A pesar de que había pasado ya aproximadamente una hora del encuentro acordado, no había nadie. _Justo como me lo imaginaba… Kakashi-sensei, siempre llegas tarde…_ –. Los recuerdos se apoderaron de la mente de la chica, y un montón de imágenes del pasado se aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Aquellas largas mañanas que pasaba esperando a que su sensei llegara, quejándose junto a Naruto, admirando a Sasuke por su indiferencia. Tantos intentos fallidos que tuvo al intentar pedirle una cita al moreno, tantos rechazos que le dio al rubio. Simplemente, no pudo contenerse más. Naruto… Sasuke… - susurró la chica tristemente, agachándose frente al río, haciendo que unas lágrimas recorrieran sus ahora rosas mejillas.

Veo que este lugar te trae muchos recuerdos.

La muchacha voltea y ve a su antiguo sensei mirándola con preocupación. No le gustaba que la gente la viera llorar, ella más que nada deseaba ser fuerte, deseaba poder sobreponerse a las terribles pérdidas que sufrió. Casi automáticamente secó su cara y se puso de pie, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclama.

Ohayo, Sakura, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Tienes razón, usted no ha cambiado en nada, sigue llegando tan tarde como siempre - responde con una dulce sonrisa y en tono burlón.

Jeje, es que me encontré a una anciana que necesitaba mi ayuda y…

No mienta, sensei – lo mira algo enojada – en eso tampoco ha cambiado.

Jeje… bueno, Sakura, ya sabes porque estamos aquí. – dijo en un tono repentinamente serio.

Hai. ¿Tsunade-sama le informó algo más?

No, así que partiremos esta tarde a las 5. Prepara solo lo necesario, es un viaje largo. Nos encontraremos en la puerta de Konoha.

Wakarimashita. ¡Nos vemos, sensei! – luego, ambos desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

Sakura iba caminando por la calle sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba muy inquieta. _Al parecer va a ser una misión muy larga… me pregunto qué es lo que debo llevar… Sensei dijo que no sea mucho, probablemente porque estorbará. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré afuera? Se tarda cerca de una semana en llegar al País de la nieve, al igual que desde allí hasta el País de la luna. Aparentemente, estaré fuera por un mes. Mmm… eso significa que tendré que limpiar la casa, quizás por eso Kakashi me dio tanto tiempo para empacar... Ni modo, tendré que hacerlo – _siguió caminando hasta su departamento (hacía ya unos meses que se había independizado).

Por el camino decidió comprar algunos ingredientes para preparar la cena, no quería tener que preocuparse por eso la primera noche, ya que serían bastantes en las que si debería hacerlo. Llegó a su casa y enseguida se puso a preparar unas deliciosas bolas de arroz, un poco de pollo y algunas verduras para acompañar. Una vez listo, lo envolvió firmemente en un pañuelo y fue a su habitación a preparar el equipaje. De nuevo, se puso a pensar en su misión. Seguía igual de nerviosa, quizás hasta un poco más, después de todo, cualquiera lo estaría con su primera misión de rango A.

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Dale que si y me dejan reviews:P **

** Gracias por leer, sean felices.**

**Nitsuka.  
**


	2. Misión de rango A

**Hoooola mundo, cómo andan? Bueno, una semanita después y acá les traigo el mini capítulo 2. Sisi, ya se que es corto, el tercero es más largo. Gente, no me salen los capítulos largos :$ Sepan disculpar. **

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, al final digo algunas otras cositas. Disfruten**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos_

**_Inner Sakura_ (sigue sin aparecer) **

* * *

** Capítulo 2: Misión de rango A**

--------------------- Flashback ---------------------

- Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama la solicita inmediatamente en su despacho. – un ANBU aparece enfrente de la muchacha, quien estaba haciendo las compras.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo? – pregunta con preocupación la pelirrosa, dejando inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ha aparecido una misión importante, Godaime quiere darle los detalles lo antes posible para que partan.

- ¿Una misión importante? Wakatta, enseguida iré.

- Arigatou, que tenga un buen día. – el ANBU desaparece en una nube de humo.

_Mmm… me pregunto qué clase de misión será para que me mande a llamar por un ANBU… ¿Eh¿Acaso dijo "partan"¿No iré sola? __Esto es extraño… debe ser una misión muy importante como para que tome estas precauciones… _- La joven caminaba hacia la oficina del Hokage preguntándose muchas cosas. Hasta llegó a pensar, como resultado de tanta confusión, si Tsunade ya no confiaba en sus habilidades y le asignó un compañero para que no arruinara las cosas.

Toc-toc.

- Adelante – dijeron detrás de la puerta.

La abre lentamente - Tsunade-sama¿qué sucede? Vine lo más rápido que pude.

- Ah… Sakura. No es nada malo, solo necesito que esta misión comience lo antes posible, mañana preferentemente.

- ¿Qué clase de misión es?

- Haruno Sakura, tú ya eres una jounin. – dijo en un tono serio – Y como tal, has ganado experiencia; es por eso que voy a darte tu primer misión de rango A.

- ¿Hontoni? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Así es, además, tendrás un compañero para esta misión.

- Ah… porque es la primera y aún no tengo mucha experiencia¿verdad? – su tono cambió a uno más decepcionado.

- Mmm… digamos que en parte si, es una gran ventaja, pero no es por eso. Lo que sucede es que nuestro cliente ha pedido explícitamente por ustedes.

- ¿Explícitamente por mí¿y…?

- Hatake Kakashi.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei¿Quién es el cliente? – estaba muy confundida.

- Koyuki Kazehana, la prin… digo, Señora feudal del país de la nieve.

- Koyuki… me suena… - la cara de Sakura cambió radicalmente – ¡¿SEÑORA FEUDAL?!

- ¿Acaso ya recuerdas, o es que te sorprende que una señora feudal haya pedido por ustedes? – preguntó divertida.

- Ambas… - respondió apenada – Me sorprende que se haya acordado, y aún más que haya pedido por nosotros dos específicamente…

- Bueno… lo que en verdad ella dijo fue que quería a los mismos ninjas que realizaron con éxito la misión de hace unos años… pero… – levantó su mirada y vio la expresión triste de su alumna.

- Al equipo 7… – susurró melancólicamente, mientras un silencio invadía la habitación – Bueno¡lo mejor será prepararse! – exclamó animadamente, intentando ahuyentar a los fantasmas de su pasado.

- Bien dicho, ya le he avisado a Kakashi, la misión es: escoltar a la señora feudal de la nieve hasta el país de la Luna, protegerla mientras termina sus asuntos, y volver a escoltarla de vuelta a su país.

- Tsunade-sama… esa misión parece muy fácil – refunfuñó la chica – pensé que una misión de rango A sería más complicada.

_- Sabía que iba a decir eso_ – esboza una sonrisa – Pues a primera vista si, lo es – su expresión cambia a una seria – Pero te equivocas, esta misión es bastante difícil. Se nos ha informado que alguien contrató a dos de los siete espadachines legendarios, criminales de rango S en el libro de bingo. Los motivos se desconocen, pero al ser unos criminales tan buscados y peligrosos los que se encuentren tras ella, ustedes probablemente se verán forzados a eliminarlos.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Sakura estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, y no podía negarlo, estaba asustada. Hoshigaki Kisame, un Akatsuki, era uno de esos espadachines. Recordó también a Zabuza y lo mal que lo pasó en su enfrentamiento, sobretodo por su inexperiencia. Además, Naruto le había contado que él se enfrento con otro maestro espadachín junto con Lee, Neji y Tenten, mientras ella se encontraba bajo un estricto entrenamiento. Pensar que iba a tener que enfrentarse con 2 de sus "camaradas" le daba escalofríos. Aún así, como buena kunoichi tragó saliva y dijo bien seria:

- Wakarimashita, mañana mismo partiré. Por cierto¿dónde puedo encontrar a Kakashi-sensei?

- No te preocupes por eso, le dije que mañana a las 11 te encontrarías con él en el puente donde solían reunirse.

- De acuerdo, entonces, con su permiso, me retiro.

- Si, no te olvides de aprovechar el tiempo que tardes en llegar hasta allí para entrenar¡no quiero que dejes de estar en forma!

- Claro que lo haré, sensei – dijo la pelirrosa, sonriendo plácidamente, y luego volteándose para irse

- Sakura.

- Mmm? – se gira dudosa.

- Cuídate – sonrió tiernamente, como si de una madre o hermana mayor de tratara. La menor no tardó en responderle con otra llena de cariño.

--------------------- Fin del flashback ---------------------

* * *

**O no que les encanto:P Repito: se que es corto, pero no puedo evitarlo, así es la vida. Cuando creo que puedo dejarlos en suspenso es cuando corto el capítulo (mala? nah). Vieron que me esforcé? Traté de hacer la historia lo más real posible, usando el nombre de la señorita feudal del país de la nieve que salió en la 1º película, y el país de la luna que salió en la 3º. INVESTIGUEEEE. Y lo de los maestros espadachines, si loco, me rompí el culo investigando (?) jajajaja, mentira, son cosas que uno ya sabía, lo que sí tuve que investigar posta fueron algunos detalles que aparecerán más adelante en la historia (más precisamente en el capítulo 4, y quién sabe en que otros lugares). **

** Mi inspiración sigue sin volver, y recién voy por mitades del capítulo 4, pero el otro día tuve una revelación sobre cómo organizar todo lo que va a pasar en este viaje, viva perón (?) jajajaj **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ah cierto, sobre las reviews:**

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93, Shina-hyuuga, kashidan, kathyUchiha: arigatou:D Qué bueno que les haya gustado.**

**Hatake Akira: Puede ser puede ser, leí tantos fics que se me hace difícil que no tengan nada en común. Trato, pero es difííííícil, siempre alguna que otra parte se va a terminar pareciendo a otra :P Es que todas las buenas ideas ya están tomadas (!) jajajaj. Por curiosidad: a qué fic específicamente? Ah, no molestó para nada Me alegra que me digan estas cosas.**

**Loituma: uso el word :P nunca me puse a pensar seriamente cómo solucionarlo... bue, con que se entienda todo bien xD A ver si ahora editando el documento una vez subido a FF se quedan los guiones... Gracias por la ayuda :)**


	3. Hora de partir, no hay tiempo que perder

**Hooola mundo, los hice esperar? Si los dejé con intriga bhamo, porque sino pensaré que es aburrida mi historia :( . Después de varios delirios conseguí tener una idea general completa de la historia, así que puedo decirles: aún queda muuuuucho por delante. Jajajaj, ni siquiera nació el amor AÚN. **

**Sin más preámbulos, les presento el capítulo 3.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Hora de partir, no hay que perder el tiempo**

_Ahhh__… ya no hay nada que hacer, lo mejor será que termine de empacar, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde. _– Dicho esto, selecciono algunas prendas, guardo la comida que preparó, y se encaminó a la puerta de Konoha. 

No tardó en llegar, pero no había nadie. _Ah… aún para una misión tan importante como esta Kakashi-sensei es igual de impuntual que siempre… ni modo, tendré que espe_… - antes de poder terminar la frase, el jounin apareció frente a ella en una bola de humo. 

-¡Kakashi-sensei, ha llegado puntual! – exclamó sorprendida

-Jajaja, pues por supuesto, no puedo llegar impuntual en una misión tan importante. Además, es de mala educación hacer esperar a las damas – dijo con una sonrisa tras su máscara.

-Ja, como si eso alguna vez le hubiera molestado – contestó sarcástica.

-Jeje… – se rasca la cabeza – Ejem, bueno, es hora de comenzar la misión. Es la primera vez que haces una de este nivel¿verdad?

-Hai, es por eso que estoy algo nerviosa. – respondió la kunoichi bajando un poco la cabeza.

-No hay de que preocuparse, si algo llega a suceder… yo te protegeré – miró directamente a los ojos a su ex-alumna y esbozó la sonrisa que, desde pequeña, lograba tranquilizar a la chica en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Hai! Arigatou, sensei.

-No hay de que, pero… – suspiró - no tienes porque llamarme así sabes, ahora somos pares.

-Lo sé, pero aunque lo intente no puedo evitarlo, para mi usted siempre será mi sensei – el decir esto le causo gracia, así que soltó una pequeña risa.

Arqueó una ceja – Mmm… si tú lo dices... De todas maneras, tenemos que irnos ya.

-Tiene razón. ¡Ikuze! – la ninja pegó un fuerte salto y aterrizó en los árboles – ¡Apúrese senseeei! – gritó.

_-Geez… en verdad está entusiasmada_… - Ahí voy – y de un salto se incorporó a la pelirrosa.

Saltando de árbol en árbol transcurrieron rápidamente cerca de seis horas, en las que ambos estuvieron en silencio, concentrados en llegar a su destino (aún sabiendo que, por más que se esforzaran, tardarían una semana). Llegadas las 11, Sakura comenzó a cansarse y su ritmo bajó. Kakashi no tardó en percatarse de eso, era comprensible ya que se había hecho de noche, así que le preguntó si quería parar un rato para descansar, a lo que ella asintió. Decidieron detenerse al lado de un pequeño lago. 

-Uff… creo que necesito entrenar un poco más mi resistencia… - se quejó la kunoichi mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Mmm… eres una jounin desde hace poco, así que por ahora está bien. Además ya es de noche, es común que estés cansada. Con el tiempo, tu resistencia aumentará sola. 

-¿De verdad lo cree, sensei? Qué bueno… - dijo aliviada.

-Pero, ya que tienes tantas ganas de entrenar, lo haremos. – la muchacha lo miró extrañada – Tsunade-sama me dijo que durante este periodo te ayudara a entrenar, no quiere que desperdicies ni un día.

-Tienes razón… de verdad que es muy estricta – suspiró.

-Jajaja, bueno, pero gracias a ella ahora eres una gran kunoichi. Yoshi, Sakura, quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas así podré ver qué es lo que debes practicar. – se colocó en pose de combate.

-Etto… ¿de verdad quiere que lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas…? – cuestionó un poco preocupada.

-Pues si, no te preocupes, de todas formas no creo que puedas hacerme nada – contestó provocando a la joven.

-Como usted diga… _- A pesar de que lo diga, no lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, si lo hago en verdad lo lastimaré… __**¿pero qué demonios dices¡nos está subestimando de sobremanera, shannarooo! **__¿y crees que a mi no me molesta? __**¿entonces por qué no harás nada al respecto! **__Baka¿acaso quieres lastimar a nuestro sensei! Definitivamente no lo haré, además… con usar solo un 50 de mi poder será suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón _– No pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de si. Se colocó sus guantes y adoptó su pose de batalla. - ¡Aquí voy, sensei!

Sakura arremete contra su ex-profesor con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste fácilmente la esquiva, haciendo que el árbol detrás de él se rompa en su lugar. Comienzan una serie de golpes y patadas, cada vez a mayor velocidad e intensidad. Cada segundo que pasaba, se le hacía más difícil a Kakashi bloquear, sin sufrir mucho daño, a su ex-alumna. – _Su fuerza no ha disminuido ni un poco, al contrario, diría que ha aumentado de una manera impresionante, al igual que su agilidad… si sigo bloqueándola saldré mal herido_ – Decidido a terminar el combate, sujeta una de las piernas de la pelirrosa y la lanza contra un árbol, pero… - _¿Qué¡Era un kawarimi!_ – Apenas se voltea recibe un golpe de lleno en el estómago que lo manda a volar, rompiendo algunos árboles en el camino. 

_-Mmm… creí que esquivaría ese… en verdad me estaba subestimando demasiado_– piensa un poco decepcionada – _**¡Yo se lo advertí, shannarooo!**__qué se le va a hacer, lo mejor será que vaya a ver cómo se encuentra, espero no haberlo lastimado demasiado_ – sin más rodeos, fue a atender a su ex-sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei¿está muy lastimado? – extiende su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien – lanza un suspiro, sujeta la mano y se pone de pie – en verdad has mejorado mucho, no me lo esperaba.

-Se lo advertí, por algo no quería _(ni lo hice)_ usar toda mi fuerza.

-Jeje, supongo que aún no me hago a la idea de que ya eres una jounin y no mi pequeña alumna – sonríe.

-Púes comience a hacerlo, no me gusta ser subestimada – hizo un puchero – ya tengo 18 años, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que solía ser, he madurado.

-Tienes razón, la última vez que te vi tenías 15 y estabas entrenando con Godaime. Tu fuerza monst… 

-Nani? – una venita se asomó en su frente.

-Ah… etto… tu "gran" fuerza me sorprendió en aquel momento, y ahora es mucho mayor… la verdad que hasta me intimidas un poco – rascó un poco su barbilla – De todas maneras, ya aprendí mi lección; y además, ya se qué es lo que debes mejorar.

-Mmm¿Qué?

-Tienes un taijutsu de alto nivel, y combinado con tu fuerza sobrehumana hacen una combinación perfecta. Me han contado que tu genjutsu también es muy bueno. Lo único que resta es tu ninjutsu, que según lo veo yo, es el área que tienes más descuidada. 

-Ahora lo entiendo, tiene razón, como ninja médico me veo obligada a practicar ninjutsu de batalla. Pero, sensei… ¿usted conoce los ninjutsus médicos usados en el combate?

-Pues, he peleado con muchos ninjas médicos, y en esos combates he usado mi sharingan. Así que… si, conozco el funcionamiento de esas técnicas. Además, puedo enseñarte otros jutsus si quieres. 

-Guau, eres sorprendente, Kakashi-sensei.

-Jeje, bueno, aunque lo diga ahora, ya es muy tarde para seguir entrenando.

-Cierto, al parecer ya casi es media noche – miró el cielo.

Groooourll - ambos estómagos sonaron al unísono, lo que hizo que se sonrojaran.

-Ah… por cierto sensei, traje la cena – dijo algo apenada, mientras se acercaba a su mochila para sacarla – Aquí tiene… - En ese instante la muchacha se percató de algo que había pasado por alto, si comía junto a su sensei… ¡iba a poder ver por fin su rostro! - _¡Al fin ha llegado el momento! Tantos años de misterio… __**¡Siiii, shannarooo!**_

-Oh… arigatou, Sakura. Tú siempre tan atenta…

-No es nada, no es nada, vamos a comer. ¡Itadakimasu! 

Mordió su o-nigiri y miró atentamente al peligris, era un momento sumamente tenso para ella. Kakashi puso su mano sobre su máscara y comenzó a bajarla lentamente. Los latidos de la joven aumentaban a cada segundo, los cuales le parecían horas. Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

-Oh, Sakura, mira que bello paisaje – dijo el hombre, señalando el lago.

Ciertamente, era un panorama sin igual. No lo había notado antes, pero alrededor del lago se encontraba un amplio campo se flores lleno de luciérnagas. Tanto su luz, como la de la luna y las estrellas, se reflejaban en el lago, dando lugar a una vista preciosa. Se quedó en trance observándolo todo con detalle… la luz de la luna, las flores, los árboles movidos por una suave brisa… era tan… romántico, tanto, que comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda.

-Gracias por la comida.

-Huh? – la pelirrosa volvió en si, y dirigió sus ojos al joven – Ahhhhhhhh! – abrió grande sus ojos - ¿ya terminó de comer!

-Sip, estuvo delicioso – sonríe. 

-Eh… arigatou – resopla – _demonios, me quedé pasmada con el paisaje y no pude ver su cara… pero… ¿por qué me sentí incómoda? Esa vista… la luna, las estrellas, las flores, las luciérnagas… yo… Kakashi-sensei… __**Una cita perfecta¿verdad?**__ Eh? No… es imposible, es mi sensei, definitivamente no. Lo que pasa es que nunca me habían halagado la comida, eso es todo, me siento feliz, no incómoda. __**Ni tú te crees eso.**__ ¡Claro que si! __**Yo soy tú y no me lo creo.**__ Ah… ¡cállate! No me sermonees, él es mi sensei y punto. __**Si tú lo dices…**_

Una vez controlada su inner se calmó y decidió terminar de comer, mientras platicaba con el joven sobre todo lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se vieron. 

Ella le contó sobre la primera misión que hizo sola. Le dijo que estaba algo asustada, pero se sentía alguien independiente por primera vez en su vida, se sentía orgullosa de si misma. Le tocaba recuperar un importante documento del negocio de las construcciones de Konoha, que había caído en manos de bandidos del País de la Hierba. Dijo que le resultó bastante fácil ya que no interfirieron ninjas de un gran nivel, solo un par de chuunins de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba. De ahí en más, todas sus misiones fueron individuales. 

Él le contó que volvió a ANBU por un tiempo, debido a la escasez de ninjas, y que tuvo que hacer montones de misiones de rango S. No sonaba muy feliz al respecto, la verdad era que esas misiones eran muy complicadas y prefería no hacerlas, pero no tenía elección. Le contó de una en particular, en la cual tuvo que ir a capturar a un peligroso ninja renegado para luego trasladarlo a la aldea para un interrogatorio. Según él, fue una de las misiones más difíciles que tuvo, y sinceramente no se lo esperaba. El shinobi resultó ser el líder de un poderoso grupo de ninjas renegados de la Aldea oculta de la Lluvia, y les dieron muchos problemas. Hubo 2 bajas en su equipo y los otros 4 resultaron gravemente heridos, incluyéndose. 

La chica se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, no sabía que decir. Él, por su parte, estaba sereno, pero su ojo demostraba lo contrario. Le dolía recordar eso, le dolía perder a sus compañeros de equipo. Por más que no fueran amigos, eran camaradas, colegas… 

-Yoshi, Sakura, vete a descansar que mañana tenemos otro largo día – dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Eh? Ah… - sin palabras de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede? Ya es medianoche, lo mejor es que vayas a dormir. 

-Hai… etto… ¿y usted, sensei?.¿Acaso no piensa harcerlo?

-Claro que si, pero voy a leer un poco antes de hacerlo – dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo el tan conocido "Icha icha paradise".

-¿Aún sigue leyendo el mismo libro? – una gota cayó por su cabeza –_No logro entenderlo… mmm… este hombre tiene muchos misterios._

-Hum? Pues ya que esta misión era algo nostálgica, decidí traerme el mismo libro que leía en ese entonces.

-Como diga... Buenas noches, sensei.

-Duerme bien. – le sonrió a la pelirrosa, y luego comenzó con su lectura.

* * *

**Y, qué les pareció? Hoy mismo me pongo a terminar el capítulo 4 así no tengo que atrasarme (se habrán dado cuenta que trato de actualizar una vez por semana). Es un poco más largo este capítulo, o al menos me esforcé para que así sea. Ojalá les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por los reviews :) Porfa sigan dejando que hacen que me den ganas de actualizar :D**

**Sean felices y coman perdices (?)**


	4. Recordando viejos tiempos

**Hooooola genteS! Cómo andan? Bueno, sigo cumpliendo con la fecha límite (?) jajajajaj. Saben... hoy empecé las clases por fin... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, paja.- Levantarse temprano de nuevo... rutina... 3º año carajo! ( Me van a hacer el orto, seguramente. Aunque tengo algún que otro profesor simpático (me falta conocer a más de la mitad, pero bueno). Lo que si, mi preceptor es un FORRO. Ortiva ¬¬ jajajajja, perdón, pero en algún lado tengo que descargarme. :P **

**En fin... como les dije, acá les traigo el capítulo 4. Más largo que el último (un poco pero bueno... la intención es lo que cuenta). Podremos ver la relación que tienen ambos, y cómo aprecia la pequeña kunoichi a su sensei. Y el cariño que él tiene para con ella. :) **

**Por cierto: saku-ann: abuseMe esta gustando mucho. pobre de sasu y naru los mataste ajjaja. me encanta esta parejiita (kakasaku) . kiero verlo sin su mascaraa (babaa). besos continualo guapa :)**

**No podría hacer eso! ( Soy loca pero no tanto :P Me resultaría simplemente inhumano matarlos, oh no... no puedo. Y acá también veremos que pasará con ellos. Y como spoiler les digo que, aunque no es una idea en lo más mínimo original, quizás haga que alguno de ellos (probablemente Naruto) haga una fugaz aparición, pero no para quedarse eh. Explico bien los motivos a continuación.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo 4. Ah! Algo que nunca aclaré (pasa que es más que obvio): NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAN**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Recordando viejos tiempos.**

La mañana no tardó en llegar y despertar a la bella kunoichi. Refregó sus ojos y se levantó animada como solía hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, no se encontraba el peligris, lo que extrañó a la chica. ¿_Dónde se habrá metido?_ – pensaba. Escuchó algo moverse en los arbustos, y rápidamente sacó un kunai y volteó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo en tono desafiante antes de lanzar su arma contra el desconocido.

- Cálmate Sakura! Soy yo, Kakashi.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó confundida - ¿qué hace ahí?

- Fui a buscar el desayuno como agradecimiento por la cena de anoche… no tenías porque lanzarme ese kunai... casi me das enserio- respondió a la vez que le enseñaba algunas frutas que había recogido.

- Ah… gomen – sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente – La verdad es que no me esperaba que haya salido a buscar el desayuno… si no mal recuerdo usted siempre fue un vago – bromeó.

- Hum… un poco más de respeto a tus mayores por favor, al fin y al cabo estoy haciendo algo para darte las gracias y así me lo pagas…

- Gomen gomen, no te lo tomes así, era una broma. De todas formas, arigatou – _¡Bien! Otra oportunidad, ¡la derrota de ayer no se repetirá! Esta vez de seguro le veo la cara._

- No hay de que. Ahora come rápido y sigamos nuestro camino. No te olvides que aún tenemos que entrenar.

- Hai, itadakim... ¿eh? ¿usted no come, sensei? – preguntó extrañada.

- Mmm? Pues, yo ya comí, gomen, tenía mucha hambre y no podía esperar, jejeje – responde con una risa tonta.

_**- Baka sensei, **__**¡Shannarooo!**__ Cálmate, tenemos todo un mes de oportunidades, lo que significa: cerca de 100 chances para conseguirlo. __**Buen punto**_ – Oh… bueno, no hay problema, ¡itadakimasu!

Tan pronto como terminó su desayuno, la kunoichi y el ninja-copia siguieron su camino. El día transcurrió sin más percances, saltando de árbol en árbol. La noche no tardó en caer, dejando a la luna como la única fuente de luz. Kakashi decidió que ya era muy tarde como para seguir viajando, así que cuando estuvieron cerca de un lago, el shinobi lo señala y le indica a la muchacha que ahí pasaran la noche.

- Bien, Sakura, es hora de entrenar – dijo el hombre.

- Ahí voy… - respondió con desgano.

- Ven, vamos al lago, entrenaremos sobre el agua para que sea más complicado.

- Como diga…

- Podrías ponerle un poco más de ganas, ¿no? – suspiró – Hoy empezaremos a entrenar tu ninjutsu médico de combate. Comenzaremos por lo básico, obsérvame atentamente – dicho esto, destapa su sharingan, hace unos sellos, y sus manos se cubren de un chakra azul – Esto de llama "chakra enjintou", seguramente habrás visto a Tsunade-sama usarlo alguna vez. Podrás cortar los tendones, músculos y hasta huesos de tus adversarios, sin dañar la piel. Ahora inténtalo tú – posó su mirada sobre la joven.

- Yoshi – realiza los sellos y concentra su chakra en sus manos, logrando recubrirlas completamente: un perfecto bisturí de chakra.

- Muy bien, Sakura – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yatta! – exclamó alegre.

- No tan rápido, hay que probar su eficiencia – advirtió.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

- Mmm… prueba conmigo, no me molesta.

- Pero, sensei… _podría lastimarlo…_

- No te preocupes, estás tú para curarme. Vamos, intenta cortar alguno de los tejidos de mi brazo, cuanto más largo logres hacer el bisturí, mejor – dijo mientras lo extendía hacia la pelirrosa.

- Ok… – se concentró e intentó suavemente cortar algunos tendones del antebrazo del peligris. Fácilmente pudo lograrlo.

- Tsk – se quejó, cerrando su ojo del sharingan – ¡Muy bien hecho! _De verdad tiene un magnífico control de chakra._ No tuviste problemas con esto, ¿verdad?

- Fue bastante fácil… me recuerda al entrenamiento de escalar árboles que nos hizo realizar cuando niños – sonrío tiernamente y miró al cielo, juntando sus manos en su espalda – Recuerdo que me resultó muy sencillo, mientras que a Naruto y a Sas… – su sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente, dejando que un profundo silencio invadiera el ambiente.

_- Parece que aún no se recuperó…_ – Ehm… Sakura – preguntó tratando de romper el silencio – ¿quieres que dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy? Podemos seguir mañana…

- Hai… Ah, sensei, tengo que curarle el brazo – sus palabras parecían un susurro, estaba muy deprimida, aún no lograba borrarlos de su mente.

- Claro… - se acercó a ella, quien arremango su remera y posó sus manos cubiertas por un chakra verde sobre el brazo descubierto. No tardó más de unos segundos en sanarlo – Arigatou.

- Hm – respondió seca.

La pelirrosa no pronunció un sonido más. Comieron en una abrumadora calma, la joven ni siquiera se molestó en intentar ver la cara de su, nuevamente, sensei. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos… recordándolos... - _¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? Seis… seis largos años sin ellos… -._ Se reprochaba internamente por no haberlos superado aún, ya era tiempo de hacerlo. La última noticia que tuvo de ellos fue que el moreno había matado a Orochimaru, pero no pretendía volver a su aldea hasta haber completado su venganza. Además, Tsunade le contó que en una carta que recibió de Jiraiya decía que el rubio aún era perseguido por los Akatsukis, y para no poner en peligro a la villa, decidieron no regresar hasta haber acabado con ellos. Hacía ya tres años desde eso… la verdad era que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era de sus vidas ahora. Solo estaba segura de algo: estaba sola.

Tardó horas en conciliar el sueño, las imágenes del antiguo equipo 7 seguían apareciendo una tras otra en su cabeza. Aún en sueños recordaba esos momentos felices, esos momentos en los que se sentía completa. Pero obviamente, no se iban a quedar en recuerdos felices:

-- En el sueño --

- Sasuke-kun!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Gritos de dolor, eso eran. Naruto inconciente; Sasuke apunto de estarlo; un hombre de largos cabellos y piel pálida sonriendo maliciosamente; una pequeña kunoichi asustada, sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar a sus amigos; un extenso bosque, nada más que metros y metros de árboles, con criaturas de tamaño colosal asechando en las cercanías.

La niña corría hacia su amado, pero éste parecía alejarse con cada paso que daba, adentrándose en la oscuridad. – Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! ¡Espérame por favor! – Nada, seguía apartándose.

- Sasuke-kun me buscará, buscará mi poder… - la voz de ese hombre de ojos amarillos se repetía una y otra vez.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Basta, déjanos tranquilos! – gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados, agarrando su cabeza intentando detener esas palabras.

Abrió sus orbes y entre la oscuridad distinguió a la lejanía a su rubio amigo. Corrió hacia él tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, no quería perderlo a él también. – Naruto… ¡no me dejes por favor! – pedía jadeante. Seguía alejándose, cada vez más y más. Sakura no se rendía, no iba a permitirse hacerlo. Pero el suelo a sus pies comenzó a transformarse en barro y le dificultó el movimiento, hasta que finalmente lo cesó. Fue entonces cuando el ojiazul giró sonriente hacia la chica.

- De seguro que te traigo a Sasuke de vuelta, ¡es una promesa de por vida, dattebayo! – dijo levantando su pulgar.

Sin más, volvió a correr en la misma dirección en la que el moreno anteriormente había ido. Ya era demasiado tarde, no había logrado alcanzarlos, a ninguno de los dos. Solo le quedaba llorar, llorar desconsoladamente, maldecirse por ser tan débil y no poder protegerlos. Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, al mismo tiempo que sentía un inmenso vacío en su interior.

-- Fin del sueño --

Sus palabras y lágrimas no quedaron reservadas solo para el sueño. Se revolvía en su sitio cada vez con más fuerza mientras decía: - Naruto… Sasuke… por favor no me abandonen, no me dejen sola… onegai… -. Lloriqueaba sin cesar entre cada una de sus súplicas.

Kakashi se encontraba haciendo su lectura nocturna, cuando unos sollozos le interrumpieron. Se acercó a su alumna y pudo ver con claridad unos cristales descender por sus mejillas rosadas. Había pocas cosas que podían perturbar al gran ninja-copia, ver llorar a las personas que apreciaba era, sin duda, una de ellas. No soportaba ver a su pequeña alumna llorar tristemente, mientras llamaba a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

- Sakura… oi, Sakura, por favor despierta… - dijo suavemente, mientras la movía ligeramente hacia los lados.

- ¡Naruto, Sasuke, por favor no me dejen! – se levanta bruscamente, estirando su brazo en un intento de impedir que sus mejores amigos se vayan, con sus ojos jade abiertos de par en par, con lágrimas en ellos, y un sudor frío que cubría todo su cuerpo, el cual tiritaba levemente.

- Sakura…

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó desconcertada, sin percatarse de su estado.

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

- En ese momento la kunoichi sintió su cara húmeda y el sudor que la recorría de pies a cabeza – Yo… – dijo secándose el rostro – No es nada – concluyó seria.

- ¿Segura que no quieres hablar de eso? – cuestionó preocupado.

- Segura, no debe preocuparse por esto… no es la primera vez que pasa – dijo cabizbaja – Creo que… es normal que suceda. Fueron una parte muy importante de mi vida, y su partida marcó el fin de una etapa. – a pesar del intenso dolor que permanecía latente, se mostró decidida.

- Ya derramé suficientes lágrimas por ellos, si aún quedan algunas solo podrán salir en sueños. – su mirada era fría, el brillo que la caracterizaba cuando aún era una niña se vio completamente apagado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

_- Soy un idiota. Yo tendría que haber estado a su lado, tendría que haberle prestado más atención… Pero… ella nunca demostró esta faceta, nunca exteriorizó el profundo dolor que sentía… Soy una de las personas que mejor la conoce, y aún así no me percaté antes… _– Sakura… lo siento, de veras lo siento – tomó el rostro de su pequeña alumna, y lo alzó obligándola a mirarle a los ojos (bueno… el ojo) – Por favor, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Te conozco desde pequeña, se que eres una mujer muy fuerte y que por eso ocultas tu sufrimiento. Pero, por favor, descárgate conmigo, recae sobre mí si lo necesitas, por favor, confía en mí.

_- Kakashi-sensei…__ nunca nadie… me dijo algo tan lindo._ Yo… – esas imágenes, las imágenes de su pesadilla, volvieron a presentarse ante ella – desde que se fueron yo… no logro… – lágrimas rebeldes volvieron a brotar de sus orbes – ¡¿Por qué me abandonaron?! – contenerse era inútil, tantos años… soportando ese dolor en silencio, aguantando para no preocupar a sus seres queridos… simplemente no resistía más – ¡¿Por qué se fueron?! Ambos, en busca de poder… ¡no lo entiendo!

- Sakura… cálmate – interrumpió el peligris acongojado, tratando de apaciguarla.

- Es que yo… me siento… muy sola… – susurró.

Sin previo aviso se lanzó a los brazos del mayor, llorando desconsoladamente y abrazándolo con fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de retenerlo. Él no puso reaccionar, se quedó tieso en su lugar. La reacción de la joven había sido muy inesperada y no sabía qué hacer. Solo podía abrazarle él también, demostrándole su apoyo.

- Sensei… - musitó

- ¿Hm?

- Usted fue el único que no me abandonó… siempre estuvo allí para mi… siempre me protegió cuando lo necesité… y siempre… supo qué decir para consolarme… – a cada palabra, abrazaba más fuerte al ninja y una lágrima surgía – Onegai, onegai shimasu, sensei, nunca… nunca me abandone… _Onegai shimasu, no usted…_

Aquellas palabras cargadas de dolor, de un dolor que permaneció oculto por tantos años, le llegaron al corazón al shinobi. Desde ese momento, juró proteger a su alumna de cualquiera o cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño. En la vida quería volver a ver a su pequeña flor lastimada, jamás. Igualando el abrazo de la muchacha, y con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, dijo suavemente:

- Yo nunca te abandonaré, Sakura, es una promesa – y besó su frente.

- Sensei… - subió su mirada sorprendida, pero al encontrarse con esa sonrisa sincera que solo ese hombre podía dirigirle y que siempre la tranquilizaba, finalizó con un simple – Arigatou… _Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei._

La calma volvió a la chica y no tardó en quedarse dormida. Retornó al mundo de los sueños en el regazo de su sensei. Ambos estaban a gusto, estar así les transmitía una sensación de paz interior.

El mayor no quería separarse de la pelirrosa, por lo que se recostó junto a ella sobre la bolsa de dormir. Ni siquiera eran necesarias las mantas, era una noche espléndida. Envolviendo con sus brazos a su pequeña flor de cerezo, el hombre la acompañó al mundo de los sueños.

Con la luna brillando en su máximo esplendor y las estrellas iluminando el firmamento, los dos ninjas pasaron la noche, uno junto a otro, deseando que ese momento nunca acabase.

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Muy romántico, lo se (o al menos eso intenté), pero este fic se trata justamente de eso. Leí un par de fics en este tiempo, y aprendí a expresarme mejor en cuanto a mostrar a dos personajes enamorados. Espero que se pueda ver reflejado en los futuros capítulos. **

**Sobre ellos... bueno, empecé las clases justo hoy, y el 5º capítulo ni lo empecé. Así que es probable que me atrase un poco... voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que no sea así, pero no prometo nada. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, en especial a kathyUchiha que me dejó uno en cada capítulo :) Mi sueño es llegar a los 100! Ayúdenme a cumplirlo! :P jajajajjja. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Sean felices y coman perdices (?)**


	5. Continúa el entrenamiento

**Ohhhhh, si, Nitsuka nat ded (?) jajajaja, bueno gente, PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN. No tienen idea de lo horrible que es tercer año... me hacen de goma u.u Trabajo práctico por aquí, exposición por allá, prueba por... eh... aquí.- Todo mal :( Recién hace 2 minutos terminé el capítulo, y lo hice bastante más largo para compensar mi ausencia. Es muy probable que sea una tremenda poronga, porque lo hice bastante a las apuradas, y no soy buena en los temas que traté en este capítulo. **

**En fin, no hay mucho que decir, solo que cada día pienso más y más en cómo puede seguir la historia, pero como siempre, pienso en partes mucho más adelantadas, digamos que por ahora estamos en la parte de la Introducción, y va a seguir así por un tiempo, supongo... De todas maneras, tengo decidido que, a menos que me agarre un ataque de reverenda paja y no quiera escribir más y mande todo a la mierda, esta historia va a durar aproximadamente un año y pico, quiero llegar mínimo a los 35 capítulos, y a mi ritmo de escritura, eso puede tomar su tiempo :P jajajajajaj**

**Bueno, basta de cháchara. Les presento aquí con ustedes, Capítulo 5: Continúa el entrenamiento.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_(Sonidos)_

_Pensamientos_

_**Inner Sakura**_

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAN.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Continúa el entrenamiento**_

Rayos de sol daban lugar a una nueva mañana en el bosque. El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, solo se escuchaba el sonido del vaivén de las plantas, provocado por una suave brisa que acariciaba la tierra.

Unos plateados cabellos reflejaban la cálida luz que emanaba del astro, haciéndolo brillar aún con más intensidad. Lentamente se posaron sobre su perfecto rostro, cubierto hasta la mitad por una negra máscara, provocando que comenzara a abrir su único ojo visible.

No había visión más perfecta que aquella. En sus brazos, una joven kunoichi descansaba acurrucada. Su rostro parecía tan inocente… la hacía ver tan frágil… _Parece un ángel…_ – pensó el hombre. No iba a moverse ni un centímetro hasta que su pequeña flor se despertara, así que decidió disfrutar el momento todo lo que pudiera.

Leves rayos de luz comenzaron a molestarle, haciendo que se moviera un poco. La muchacha, presa aún del sueño, comenzó a abrir sus perlas de jade lentamente. Hacía años que una sensación parecida se mostraba presente en su vida. Una sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, de comodidad, de… felicidad. Ahora ya completamente despierta se vio en los brazos de un shinobi que conocía muy bien, se vio en los brazos de su sensei.

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando por fin juntó miradas con el mayor. Los segundos parecieron horas… se quedaron así, mirándose, hasta que por fin la pelirrosa reaccionó.

- Am… sensei… ¿qué hora es? – no sabía que decir, estaba muy apenada.

- Buenos días, Sakura, mmm… creo que ya es mediodía, dormiste mucho – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, sensei. Ya veo… se nos hizo bastante tarde, ¿no? – se removió de los brazos protectores y se puso de pie.

- Si, pero no te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo de todas formas. – se levantó él también.

- ¿Desde cuándo usted se preocupa por llegar a tiempo? – preguntó divertida, tratando de salir de la salir de la situación algo incómoda.

- Fue una broma, fue una broma. Bueno, iré a buscar el almuerzo – dicho esto, se adentró en el bosque en busca de algunas frutas o bayas para comer.

La verdad era que no tenía hambre, solo fue a buscar comida porque quería salir de allí, se sentía muy incómoda. Cuando pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, en cómo se abrió a él como nunca antes se había abierto a nadie, en que se mostró totalmente desmoronada ante él… no pudo evitar un pequeño sentimiento de frustración. Sin embargo, cuando recordó el abrazo que compartieron, aquella cálida muestra de cariño, cuando recordó el apoyo que el hombre le había brindado… se sintió más feliz que nunca. No estaba bien segura porqué, solamente sabía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completa.

Por su parte, el peligris tampoco dejó de pensar ni un segundo en lo que había pasado. Estaba algo confundido, no entendía el porqué de todas las sensaciones que tuvo cuando la pequeña lo abrazó de esa forma, cuando ella confió lo suficiente como para recaer en él. Recordó sus pensamientos y lo que dijo: _"nunca dejaré que nada malo te suceda", "mi pequeña flor de cerezo", "nunca te abandonaré", "parece un ángel…"_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que esas palabras tenían algún sentimiento escondido? No, no había ningún sentimiento ni escondido ni desconocido. Él sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, los años dan experiencia. Así es, se estaba enamorando.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al divisar a una figura femenina regresar del bosque con algunas frutas.

- Gomen, sensei, solo encontré esta fruta – dijo acongojada, mostrándole un fruto morado con el aspecto de una pera.

- No hay problema – tomó una – con esto alcanzará por ahora. Podemos cenar pescado o algo por el estilo.

- Supongo que podríamos… - comenzó a comer – Mmm… ¿seguiremos con el entrenamiento? – preguntó dudosa.

- Por supuesto, aún hay algo que puedo enseñarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un ninjutsu que podría llegar a evitarte enfrentamientos innecesarios, pero no te diré aún cómo se llama para dejarte con la intriga – respondió con su "ojito feliz" **(n/a: término copiado, es que no se me ocurría otra forma para describirlo…)**.

- Gracias por la intriga ¬¬

- De nada – n.n

- Como sea… ¿cuándo cree que llegaremos al País de la nieve?

- Veamos… - puso su mano en su barbilla, pensativo – ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Una gran gota aparece en la cabeza de Sakura – Ehm… Martes…

- ¡Genial! Entonces, si mis cálculos no me fallan, el jueves llegaremos para abordar el barco de las 15 hacia allá. El viaje dura un día entero, así que para el viernes ya deberíamos haber llegado.

- Entiendo, espero que lo logremos… - miró a Kakashi, quien ya tenía su vista nuevamente perdida en su tan conocido libro naranja – _**¡Chaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Cómo se supone que conseguiremos subir en ese barco con alguien tan impuntual como él?! **__¡Ya cálmate! ¡__**Es que me exaspera! **__Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, él siempre ha sido así y no va a cambiar jamás… al menos hagamos el intento de llegar. __**Tsk, no hay de otra.**_

Resignada, comenzó a comer las frutas que había traído. Ni siquiera se molestó en echar un vistazo a su sensei, sabía que no lograría ver su cara. Además, se aún se sentía algo incómoda al mirarlo a la cara… por alguna extraña razón, sus mejillas se ruborizaban al hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, él seguía leyendo su libro, y cada tanto bajaba su máscara para dar un bocado al fruto en su mano, pero siempre tapándose. De algo que la pelirrosa no se percató, fue que éste le echaba fugases miradas cada tanto, como si estuviera controlando que ella no se fuera.

La verdad era que Kakashi no le prestaba ni un mínimo de atención a su pequeño libro, estaba cien por ciento pendiente a todos los movimientos de la kunoichi, intentando encontrarle una explicación a todo.

¿Era cierto que se estaba enamorando? Por más experiencia que tuviera, él nunca había sentido algo parecido, por lo que no lograba comprenderlo del todo. Siempre había vivido encerrado en su propia burbuja, no dejando que nadie se le acercara. Luego de la muerte de Obito comprendió lo que era perder a un ser querido, pero perder a un ser amado era algo completamente distinto, y le daba terror la simple idea de imaginárselo.

- Sensei – le llamó con la cabeza gacha

- Huh? – volvió en sí con el llamado.

- Sobre anoche… - agachó más la cabeza – yo no quiero que piense…

- ¿Que eres débil? – interrumpió - Sería un iluso si pensara eso.

- Eh? – levanta la vista sorprendida.

- Sakura, todos saben muy bien que no eres una persona fuerte. Es más, eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Pero no importa cuanto lo seas, en algún momento necesitarás recaer sobre alguien. Está en nuestra naturaleza, somos simples humanos, dependemos de los demás. Si crees que confiar en otros y mostrarles tus verdaderos sentimientos significa ser débil, entonces tendré que suponer que soy un pésimo maestro.

¿Cómo hacía esa persona para anticiparse siempre a sus pensamientos y tener la respuesta necesaria para todos y cada uno de ellos? ¿Por qué siempre sabía las palabras correctas para tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir comprendida? Eso es uno de los misterios de la vida (o quizás no tanto)

_- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… cada vez que algo me sucede él consigue "arreglarlo". Es como si me conociera a la perfección… ¿Por qué me siento así? Quizás yo… me esté… __**¿enamorando?**__ No… no puede ser, es una idea estúpida. __**No tiene nada de estúpida, él siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarte, y sigue estando. Y al parecer no hay persona que te comprenda mejor, ¿qué tiene de raro?**__ Nada más y nada menos que el hecho de que sea mi sensei. __**Pero eso… **__Basta, no importa, no quiero escucharte. Es estúpido y punto, NO me estoy enamorando de mi sensei, ¿ok?_- Aclarando sus ideas, miró fijo al mayor, quien tenía una cara que parecía esperar una respuesta. Ella sonrió y con una mirada tierna respondió – Arigatou, sensei.

- No hay de que, por cierto, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, se nos hizo un poco tarde, ¿no crees? – mira hacia el cielo y pierde su mirada.

- Usted no deja de sorprenderme… - lanza un suspiro – ahora se preocupa por llegar temprano. Supongo que en una misión de esta índole es común…

- No soy tan irresponsable ¬¬ Ya me estoy cansando de repetírtelo – respondió fastidiado.

- Y yo me estoy cansando de sorprender…

- Ya, ya, olvídelo – hizo un ademán con la mano derecha – Vámonos ya.

- Si… ¬¬ - afirmó molesto.

Continuaron viajando a mayor velocidad debido a su retraso. Los silencios durante el viaje se les habían hecho comunes, y dejaron de resultarles incómodos. Además, ya habían arreglado el tema de anoche, por lo que solo se concentraban en llegar lo antes posible. Saltando de árbol en árbol, de rama en rama, a lo largo de toda la tarde, llegaron al lago más próximo para las 10.

- Bien, ya llegamos al lago, pasaremos aquí la noche – dijo el shinobi, luego de detenerse.

- Ok, ¿hoy también vamos a entrenar?

- Si, ya te había avisado. Mis conocimientos no llegan más allá de esto, así que mañana solo pelearemos.

- De acuerdo.

- Yoshi, ven Sakura, iremos al lago – camina en dirección al agua.

- Claro – lo sigue.

- Bien, hoy aprenderás el chuusuusei biribiri. Básicamente, esta técnica afecta el sistema nervioso de tu oponente, y lo confunde. Los impulsos eléctricos que éste manda hacia los miembros del susodicho son desviados, y, para que te des una idea, tu contrincante puede tratar de mover su pierna derecha, pero en cambio mueve el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

- O.O Parece una gran técnica, ¿cuáles son los sellos? – pregunta interesada.

- Presta mucha atención, no lo repetiré hasta que tengamos nuestro próximo combate de evaluación – se destapa su sharingan y realiza los sellos correspondientes.

- ¿Combate de ev…? – presta atención a los sellos – Bueno, no importa. ¿Cree que podría mostrarme su efecto?

- Por supuesto. ¡Mira Sakura, un cometa! – señala a un punto cualquiera en el cielo.

- ¿Un cometa? ¿Dónde? – levanta la mirada.

- _(Sonido de sellos) _Ah… me equivoqué, no hay ningún cometa – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kakashi la golpea con su técnica, rompiendo algo de sus ropas, y confundiendo su sistema nervioso.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! _(splash glup glup)_ - perdiendo el control de sus extremidades, no pudo aguantar ni unos segundos y se precipitó dentro del agua.

Pasaron varios segundos, y la kunoichi aún no salía a la superficie. El peliplateado comenzó a impacientarse, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla. Se sumergió rápidamente, mirando para todos lados, pero nada. Siguió aún más hondo, y a medida que más descendía, más se arrepentía de haberle atacado por sorpresa. _Se supone que soy su sensei, y esta clase de entrenamiento es muy normal… ella tendría que ser capaz de dominar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para salir a flote en cuestión de segundos… algo debió haber sucedido… Debo apresurarme._

Ya en el fondo del lago, pudo ver a una pelirrosa inconciente y a unas anguilas a su alrededor. _Demonios_ – pensó. Nadó tan rápido como pudo, alejando a los peces a su paso, tomó en sus brazos a su dulce flor y la sacó del lago. Ella seguía inconciente, y por más que intentaba, él no podía hacerla reaccionar.

¿Y qué más queda por hacer en una situación así? Pues… simple: RCP. Lo dudó por unos segundos, no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo, sobre todo por todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. No, no lo había olvidado ni mucho menos. Pero ya nada importaba, haría lo que fuese para salvar a su pequeño botón de cerezo.

Levantó la cabeza un poco, tapó la nariz con sus dedos, bajó su máscara, y juntó sus labios con los de la muchacha, dando paso a una insuflación de aire. Una vez, dos veces, y como siempre dicen, la tercera es la vencida. El pecho de la chica por fin se infló, e instantáneamente se levantó y comenzó a expulsar toda el agua dentro de sus pulmones. Una vez recuperado el aliento, se tranquilizó y miró a su sensei, quien se encontraba con una triste expresión (ya con la máscara puesta, cabe aclarar)

- Sakura, en verdad lo siento. No tenía idea de que en este lago hubieran anguilas… de verdad lo siento, no debí…

- No tienes porqué disculparte – interrumpió – No hay razón para que estés al tanto de la clase de fauna de todos y cada uno de los lugares, además – sonrió – es parte del entrenamiento. Un jounin debe ser capaz de salir rápidamente de este tipo de situaciones. Pero la verdad es que ni yo me esperaba que me atacaran unos peces, jajaja – rió tontamente –.

- Podría haberte pasado algo serio, no debes reírte – dijo serio y preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado porque estuviera bien.

- Quizás, pero no fue así. Lo único grave que salió de esto fue que mis ropas terminaran rotas y empapadas – se mira a sí misma y lanza un suspiro – tengo que cambiarme…

Como sospechan, Kakashi había pasado por alto el aspecto de la chica. Tanto por su ataque como por el de las anguilas, las ropas de la joven habían sido gravemente reducidas. Su remera poseía grandes tajos, los cuales dejaban ver un poco de su negro brasier, pero la mayor parte era para la imaginación; sus shorts quedaron reducidos a algo similar a ropa interior, y la pequeña tela que los recubría terminó destrozada. Por otra parte, sus botas tenían algunos rasguños, pero al ser de cuero, lo más grave fue que se mojaran. Imposible no ruborizarse, y si no fuera por la máscara y su autocontrol, imposible no dejar lugar a una masiva hemorragia nasal.

Era increíble pensar que esa belleza que se encontraba frente suyo haya sido alguna vez su pequeña alumna Sakura, aquella niña caprichosa y egocéntrica, pero que nunca dejaba de lado su ternura. La había visto madurar en su carácter, pero no físicamente. Bueno… ahora ya lo había hecho.

- Kakashi-sensei, oi, Kakashi-sensei. – llamó.

- Eh? Ah… - salió bruscamente de su trance.

- Dije que tengo que cambiarme de ropa y que de paso tomaría un baño… ¿podría usted…? - dijo con el shampoo y la toalla ya en sus manos.

- Ah! Sisi, lo siento, te dejo sola. Cuando termines llámame para dormir. – salió apresuradamente.

_El sensei es raro… __**No, no es raro, es un hombre.**__ ¿A qué te refieres? __**Por favor niña, ¿has visto ya tu aspecto?**__ ¿Qué tiene de raro…? __**Mírate mejor, tu remera, tus "shorts", si es que aún pueden llamarse así… **__¿Qué tiene de mal… ¡kyaaaaa! ¡Estoy casi sin ropa! __**¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta…?**__ Es que me miré muy por encima… __**Tsk, es sorprendente que yo sea tú. En fin… vamos a bañarnos de una vez, pero tengamos cuidado con esas malditas anguilas, juro que si veo alguna voy a degollarla.**__ Jeje, tienes razón, vamos. _

En un lugar más apartado, se encontraba cierto shinobi intentando controlarse a si mismo. - _Argh, ¡basta ya! ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella! Ni que fuera la primera vez que veo a una mujer semi-desnuda, o desnuda, en su defecto. Ya he visto a mujeres con solo una remera y su ropa interior, he visto el agua recorrer sus cuerpos y llegar a lugares prohibidos… he visto cómo me miraban inocentemente, sin saber el efecto que estaban causando, he visto sus hermosos ojos jade, sus cabellos rosas… ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mierda! ¡Se supone que tengo que sacar esa imagen de mi mente!_

Sakura, por su parte, estaba metiéndose en el lago. Se sacó lo que quedaba de sus ropas y las apartó, luego se sumergió en el lago hasta la cintura, y miró hacia el cielo. Otra noche maravillosa, las estrellas brillaban, y la luz de la luna iluminaba toda su delgada silueta, haciendo sus largos cabellos rosas brillar **(n/a: aproximadamente, hasta la cintura)**, casi tan intensamente como sus preciosos ojos color jade. Era la figura de una diosa en todo su esplendor.

Tomó su baño en una completa paz, sin pensar en nada, en un estado de relajación total. Una vez limpia decidió nadar un rato, quería dejar su cuerpo flotar y flotar, quería permanecer así por un largo rato. Ya se había hecho medianoche y ella seguía en la misma posición, siguiendo un vaivén incesante en sobre el agua, con los ojos perdidos en la noche.

Normalmente, Kakashi empezó a preocuparse, había pasado ya casi una hora desde que la dejó bañándose. Tenía lista la cena y todo, el fuego encendido, unos pescados cocinándose (bueno, pasados) y las bolsas de dormir ya tendidas. Sólo faltaba ella. Decidido, fue a buscarla, temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

- ¿Sakura, está todo bien? – dijo mientras se acercaba al lago. La noche le hacía imposible ver el estado de la pequeña.

Pues si, en efecto, ella estaba perfectamente, tranquila y relajada. Tanto, que no había escuchado el llamado de su sensei, por lo que permaneció allí, tendida.

- Sakura, contéstame, ¿está todo bien? Hace una hora que te estás bañan… - se quedó sin palabras al verla.

Finalmente reaccionando, la muchacha se puso de pie, pero el agua seguía llegándole solo hasta la cintura. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, totalmente confundidos, por… ¿uno, dos, tres minutos? Ninguno sabía exactamente cuánto, pero si que les pareció eterno, demasiado eterno.

El hombre estaba totalmente abrumado, sin palabras, atónito y desorientado. Solo tenía en claro dos cosas: que dios bendiga al que inventó las máscaras, y que leer tanto tiempo el Icha Icha Paradise le estaba afectando, y mucho.

La chica, por su parte, parecía no entender la situación. ¿Acaso estaba ella desnuda frente a su sensei? – _Pero qué… qué… ¡¿qué hace él aquí?! Y yo… yo… __**Estás desnuda.**__ Y él… __**Está en frente tuyo.**__ Y… __**Tú no reaccionas.**__ ……………_

**- ¡¡ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!  
**

Lanzó un grito que retumbó de lleno en el silencio de la noche y enseguida se sumergió en el agua para taparse un poco. El peligris optó por girar 180º y darle la espalda a la muchacha. Tanto ella como él estaban completamente colorados, la pelirrosa sobretodo.

- ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – exclama perturbada la ojos de jade.

- Yo… ¡lo siento mucho! No sabía que seguías bañándote, es que como tardabas mucho… pensé que quizás te había pasado algo…

- ¡Pues puede ver que yo estoy perfectamente! _**Chaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡pervertido!**_

- Es que… - hace un ademán de girarse nuevamente, sin percatarse de ello.

- ¡No se mueva! O mejor dicho, ¡váyaseeeeeeeeeeeee! – ya estaba desesperada e histérica. _**Maldito pervertido váyase, váyase, ¡váyaseee!**_

- Lo… ¡lo siento, Sakura! – salió corriendo, totalmente colorado, e intentando contener una inevitable hemorragia nasal y otro no tan pequeño problema más abajo, más específicamente por la altura de la entrepierna.

_Pero, pero, pero, pero, ¡¿qué demonios hacía el aquíííííí?! Le dije específicamente que lo llamaría cuando estuviera lista__.__** Quizás**__**tenga que ver con el hecho de que tardamos mucho.**__ Aún así, no es excusa… ¡No puede interrumpir mi baño así como así! ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a mirar a la cara ahora? Encima con todo lo que está pasando… noooo u.u ¿qué voy a haceeer? __**Primero que nada, cálmate, no estás pensando claramente.**__ Ya… ya me calmé. __**Bien, ahora, pensemos: solo te vio los pechos, no es nada de otro mundo. **__Pasa que es mi sensei y… sabes muy bien que hay algo sobre él que me mantiene inquieta. No se muy bien qué es, pero se que está. __**Entiendo eso perfectamente, tonta, recuerda que soy tú. El tema es que no hagas tanto escándalo por esto, ¿o quieres que piense que aún eres una niña?**__ No… __**Entonces actúa normal, algo enojada, si, pero normal a fin de cuentas.**__ ¿Crees que es lo mejor? __**Si.**__ Pues así lo haré… espero que tengas razón._

De nuevo en el bosque, se encontraba cierto shinobi ocupado intentando controlar sus impulsos y reacciones. _¡Demonios! ¡Soy un tremendo idiota! ¿Por qué no pude esperarla un poco más? ¿Tanto daño hacía? ¡Argh! Encima tengo que bordear al lago para ir a la otra punta y poder lavarme la cara en paz. Y como si fuera poco, tengo otro "problema". Soy un maldito pervertido… ponerme así por __mi alumna__ es simplemente inconcebible. No merezco vivir._

Mientras el hombre rodeaba el lago, la joven regresaba a buscar su ropa limpia. Se vistió apresurada, y se sentó sobre su bolsa de dormir para esperar a su sensei luego de agarrar uno de los pescados. El mayor no tardó en volver, y se puso algo nervioso al ver a la chica. Si bien ya se había encargado de su _problema_, seguía confundido. Tomó el pescado restante, y se sentó junto a la pelirrosa, sobre su saco de dormir.

Comieron en silencio, y ya cuando se estaban yendo a dormir, la pequeña habló.

- Sensei, discúlpeme por haberle gritado… creo que se me pasó el tiempo nadando en esas aguas tan tranquilas… no pensé en que podría llegar a preocuparse.

- Sakura… no, es mi culpa, debería haber esperado a que me dijeras que ya estabas lista, o al menos a que respondieras a mi llamado. Lo lamento, de veras lo siento, yo no quería… no quiero que pienses en mi como si fuera un pervertido… - contestó preocupado.

- No lo haré, no tiene de qué preocuparse. – lanza un suspiro - Bueno, ya que tenemos solucionado este asunto, vayamos a dormir ¿qué le parece? – preguntó con dulzura.

- Es lo mejor, mañana pondremos en práctica todo lo que aprendiste esta semana, así que necesitamos un buen descanso.

- Ok n.n. Buenas noches, sensei.

- Buenas noches, Sakura.

* * *

**Y?? Les gustó? Lo hice más largo, loco! Un poco de agradecimiento por favor :P Tiene un final tremendamente choto, I know, pero no me da el cerebro a estas horas para hacer un final decente como quería. Imagínense que Kakashi está con las re ganas de ir a abrazar a Sakura, en especial porque está muy linda recién bañada. Y bueno, coso. El lemon va a venir, tarde o temprano (la posta es que tarde, pero bueno, últimamente estoy demasiado pervertida así que ya no me responsabilizo de mis actos (?) jajajajaj).**

**Les pido que me den sus opiniones sobre cómo narré la parte de Sakura bañándose, soy mina y como que no soy ni lesbi ni bi (aún, yo se que voy a terminar siéndolo), por lo que describir el panorama que ve un flaco cuando ve a la mina a la que ama bañarse. Digamos que quería que sea tierno, que la viera como la pureza absoluta, inocente y eso, pero al mismo tiempo le quería agregar un toque pervertido porque... come on, todos sabemos que ningún hombre no podría aguantar tener ese tipo de pensamientos en esa situación, jajajajajjaa. Si no me salió entendible, bueno, ya lo saben :P**

**Y a estas horas desvarío más de lo normal, por lo que ya me voy despidiendo. Si me faltó decir algo, lo diré en el que viene, si me acuerdo, o me autocomento la historia :)**

**Sean felices y coman perdices. **

**Nitsuka.**


End file.
